The Great Mobian Novel
by Puzzle Solver
Summary: Las invenciones de Tails se hacen cada vez más peligrosas para sus amigos, quienes, hartos de esto, deciden hacer una intervención. Ahora el nuevo pasatiempo de Tails es escribir, pero lo que escribirá es ¡la mejor novela del mundo!... ¿o no lo será?


_¡Hola a todo el que lea esto! Bien, para comenzar con esta breve introducción, este es mi primer fanfic, así que me doy una palmadita en la espalda a mi misma a modo de bienvenida en esta página. ¡Hurra!_

_Ok, para contarles un poco de lo que leerán a continuación, es una idea que tengo desde hace tiempo, pero finalmente hoy tuve el valor de subir. A decir verdad, este fic, más que nada, será una especie de colección de One/Two-Shots (no estoy completamente segura), cada uno con su historia, pero todos los capítulos siguen el mismo hilo, el cuál verán en este pequeño prólogo de 700 palabras exactas. Espero que disfruten._

_Todos los personajes perteneces a SEGA y al Sonic Team_

* * *

><p>Ah, la naturaleza, nada puede compararla, es tan bella, con sus pajaritos, con sus arboles y con sus... ¿gritos?<p>

"¡Tails!" - gritó en busca de auxilio una pequeña conejita, llamada Cream, mientras intentaba escapar de un tentáculo gigante que la seguía sin cesar.

Tails, suponiendo que la niña quería que él fuera con ella y la ayudara , respondió al llamado con un grito de terror, indicándole que estaba muy ocupado escapando de otro tentáculo como para atenderla.

Continuaron así por unas horas hasta que eventualmente Tails logró tomar un arma para destruir a los tentáculos, pero aún así él mismo terminó un poco lastimados y Cream estaba cubierta de… tinta.

"Tails" – dijo secamente Cream mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Tails rió nervioso, tratando de pensar en una cuartada.

"¡Oye! Fue… divertido, ¿no crees? N o volverás a vivir algo así otra vez en tu vida, eso te lo aseguro, Hehe" – Cream siguió mirándolo mal, causando que el niño se callara por un momento – "Ok, lo admito, las cosas no salieron como esperaba… PERO ¡no faltarán las risas en el futuro!"- rió en un segundo intento de calmar a la conejita, fallando una vez más

"Esto es un problema, Tails, una obsesión. Si sigues así, terminarás matándonos no solo a ti, ¡si no a todos los demás!"

"Ya sé, ya sé… ¡Ey, se me ocurrió una idea! ¿Qué tal si hago una máquina que haga que todas mis demás máquinas funcionen? No aplaudas, por favor"

"¡Miles Prower!" – gritó Cream de manera que Tails sintió su pelaje erizar – "¡No volverás a construir máquinas por el siguiente mes! ¿Entiendes? ¡No máquinas!"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga por un mes?" – medio gritó el zorro enfadado

"¿Cómo voy a saber? Dibuja, escribe, haz coronas de flores, prostitúyete, ¡lo que sea, no me importa!" – Gritó en respuesta Cream – "Solo… no toques el laboratorio por un mes, Tails, te lo ruego"

Tails suspiró y asintió muy levemente con la cabeza, aceptando el pedido aunque sin gana alguna – "Más vale que saque algo bueno de esto…"

"Mira, si quieres hacer algo productivo, ¡aprende medicina! Si continúas con tus experimentos psicóticos y nos usas de conejillo de indias, resultando, probablemente, en una herida increíblemente mala, ¡Tú podrás curarnos!"

"Sí, sí, tú contenta y yo miserable, de acuerdo, pero te advierto una cosa, Cream, tengo el juego de los Sims, y no temo crear Sims de todos ustedes y matarlos, ¿Me entiendes?" – amenazó Tails, señalando dramáticamente a Cream y pasando un dedo por su cuello

"Y yo no temo agarrar una maldita licuadora y meter tu mano ahí, ¿Me entiendes?" – recibió como respuesta

"No sabía que eras así de sociópata, ¿no necesitas alguna máquina de cierto zorrito para ayudarte a ponerte cien porciento sana mentalmente?" – ofreció sonriente, pero Cream solo negó con la cabeza

"Si me hice sociópata, fue por tus experimentos, Tails"

"¡Me ofendes, Cream! Yo no estoy ASÍ de loco"

"¿Tú crees, Tails, hmm? ¿Tú crees?" – cuestionó Cream antes de dirigirse a la puerta, lista para salir – "Le diré a los demás sobre la promesa de que no construirás nada, así te tendrán vigilado"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mi?" – preguntó Tails con una expresión de sorpresa

"No es por nada, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando esa tonta máquina para masajes que hiciste casi me arranca las orejas"

"¡He dicho "lo siento" cerca de un millón de veces!"

"Como. Sea." – dijo Cream, finalmente saliendo de la casa de Tails

Miles dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, pensando en qué podría hacer

"Pintar, siempre me ha llamado un poco la atención" – pensó, pero sacudió su cabeza al razonarlo un poco más – "Si quisiera pintar un carro de bomberos, probablemente termine luciendo como una chica de color rojo, luego, cuando quiera pintar una chica, lucirá como un carro de bomberos"

Siguió pensando por un par de horas más, sin lograr hallar algo lo suficientemente atractivo en su mente. Al final, decidió buscar en internet algún pasatiempo.

Finalmente, se topó con algo extrañamente atractivo, algo popular, algo divertido, algo con un nombre que hacía que su mente divagara de una a otra cosa, y se llamaba…

_Fanfiction_

Había, finalmente, encontrado algo interesante que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es corto, ¡pero, oigan, es un prólogo!. Sé que Cream y Tails están muy OoC, pero es a propósito: Tails se ha vuelto, como vieron, un poco más loco y excéntrico con sus invenciones, con deseos de expandir sus horizontes y ver hasta donde puede ser materializada una idea; Cream, siendo un sujeto de pruebas recurrente (debido a que era demasiado gentil como para reclinar), eventualmente se volvió paranóica y más ruda, de cualquier forma, todavía quiere ayudar a Tails, solo que no tan amablemente.<em>

_Otra cosa, los fanfictions que Tails hará serán más parodias que otra cosa, principalmente de videojuegos y de algunas series de televisión. ¿Por qué? Porque Tails no es un escritor, es un inventor, un inventor apartado de su medio. _

_Espero tener el primer capítulo listo dentro de poco, pero no cuenten tanto con ello porque los exámenes comienzan dentro de una semana. En fin, para comenzar la línea de Fanfictions realizados por Tails (los cuales tendrán al resto del elenco de Sonic the Hedgehog como protagonistas), quiero mostrar un fanfic de algún videojuego, probablemente The Legend of Amy o Super Sonic Bros._

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_-Puzzle Solver_


End file.
